


Cloudburst

by MFLuder



Series: JayDick Drabbles [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Antagonism, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Written for the prompt:cloudburst.





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _cloudburst_.

The air has been humid and oppressive for two days but the hurricane’s not the only thing causing Bruce’s shoulders to creep towards his ears: Dick is home.

They’re all dancing around each other – Jason and Dick, especially. Jason’s eyes are fevered, he’s unwilling to give the former Robin a hint of space; taunting. Bruce has stayed away.

The hurricane makes landfall at Gotham. Jason attacks; Dick parries. There’s a brief wrestling match and then the tension bursts with a heated kiss and Dick is melting, clutching Robin to him.

Bruce, looking away from the cameras, listens to the downpour.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)! (Occasionally I request prompts!)


End file.
